Apologise
by paddlergirl
Summary: Pagan discovers Ishwari was a spy for the Golden Path, a Pashwari prompt from Tumblr. Thanks for any favourites, follows and reviews!


**Apologize:** My character will apologize to yours.

Fandom: Far Cry 4  
Ship: Pashwari (Pagan Min/Ishwari Ghale)  
SFW  
_

 _You whore. What you've done is unforgivable. You've betrayed me. You've betrayed the entire Golden Path. I have spent every hour of the last three years trying to end Min's reign of terror. What have you done except spread your legs? Your mission was simple: collect intelligence. Not sleep with the enemy. Not fuck their commander. Not bear the false king a daughter. What's her name? It doesn't matter. You wretched, selfish whore. I'm coming for you. I'm coming to correct your mistake._

Ishwari stared at the note in horror, tears threatening to spill over. She read the words over and over again, getting stuck on the last sentence every time.

' _I'm coming to correct your mistake.'_

Ishwari knew Mohan was deadly serious. He would die trying to 'correct her mistake'. And she couldn't tell Pagan. She couldn't tell him that she was a spy, she couldn't break his heart because she knew he'd think she never loved him and while it had never been the intention it was the result. Before she met Pagan all she knew of tenderness was how much she wanted it. And what she had with him was everything she'd never had with Mohan.

Suddenly her face felt wet and the taste of salt stained her mouth, tears slid down her face faster than she could wipe them away. Her cries came out in loud, harsh sobs. It was an ugly sound, but she couldn't stop herself. The thought of Mohan hurting anyone, especially Lakshmana was too much. Ishwari balled the note into her fist, not sure if she should tear it into a thousand little pieces and throw it away.

"Ishwari, what's wrong?"

Pagan stood at the door, concern etched into his face. Ishwari froze, she had never even heard his footsteps approach the door. She turned to look at him, but it only brought a fresh wave of tears. Pagan closed the door quietly behind him and calmly walked over to Ishwari, taking her into his arms. Oblivious to the fact that she was ruining his new suit with snot and tears.

"Shhh, it's okay. Talk to me, what's happened?"

Ishwari tried to speak, but all she could manage was a mangled 'I'm sorry'.

"For what, my love? Whatever it is I won't be angry, I promise."

Ishwari tried again, but her second attempt was no better than her first. However, she recalled the crumpled note that was still in her hand and offered it to Pagan.

Pagan took it in one hand, the other still firmly around Ishwari's shoulders. He frowned as he read it, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Ishwari," he said gently, "I think I'm going to need some context."

Ishwari took a deep breath, trying to settle herself, "I was sent here as a spy for the Golden Path."

A look Ishwari couldn't quite place flashed across Pagan's face, "Was?"

"My husband, Ajay's father, didn't want me fighting so he sent me to you to provide intel for the Golden Path. He hoped that I would be horrified by the monster he thought you were. But he was wrong. And when I realised I loved you… Well, they haven't had any useful reports for months. I'm so sorry Pagan."

Pagan looked at the note again, one arm still around Ishwari.

"You know my dear, there are a million ways to bleed. But you are by far my favourite."

Ishwari looked at him, "Why aren't you mad."

Pagan chuckled darkly, "Mad? Oh I'm fucking furious. Your fucking husband whored you out. What's his name?"

"Mohan Ghale."

Pagan would have recognised the name.

"I'm going to kill him."

It was not a threat nor even a promise. It was merely a statement. Pagan _was_ going to kill Mohan and he would crush anyone who got in his way.

"I'm so sorry Pagan. I never intended to hurt you."

Pagan pressed his lips to her forehead, "I know," he murmured, "It's alright, I'm going to look after you and our children. Just promise me no more secrets?"

"Of course, that's all there is. I promise."

Pagan nodded, "I believe you."

Ishwari let his words comfort her because somehow she knew it would all be okay.


End file.
